


Moonlight Melody

by gahpeach23



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First story, Fluff, How Do I Tag, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahpeach23/pseuds/gahpeach23
Summary: “You’re my moonlight melody.”Very short drabble of Jiyoo at a beach at night being fluffy
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> a short little drabble based on "moonlight melody" by red velvet

Kim Minji watches as the tide washes warm water over her feet that are buried in the soft sand. Something about it is magnetic, the tide rhythmically pulling in and out, the sound of the waves quietly crashing into the beach, then retracting only to do it once more, forever.

It reminds her of loving someone. You fall in love, only to break hearts, including your own. And for what? What is the purpose of love? Why do humans keep loving after a million heartbreaks? And as she watches the tide crash over her toes again, a familiar arm snakes around her back, pulling her closer. 

Right. The feeling of life, happiness, and _love_. The same emotion that crashes over her every time she sees her face. 

Kim Yoohyeon. 

The love of her life.

She still remembers the first time they met. It wasn’t romantic at all, but it was perfect.

_“Ow ow ow!” She was currently upside down, at the bottom of the stairwell, obviously just fallen down the stairs. Minji watched the girl in a mixture of concern and amusement._

__

_“You okay?” she asks, a small smile gracing her face._

____

_The other girl scowls at the smile on her face, “You’re supposed to help me, not laugh at me.”_

_____ _

_Minji arches an eyebrow. “And why would I do that?”_

______ _ _

_The admittedly cute girl struggles to right herself, “Because you’re supposed to be nice!”_

_______ _ _ _

_“And what if I’m not?” Minji teases, clearly enjoying the way the girl huffed at her words._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Then everyone who talks about you would be wrong!” The girl shot back._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Minji rolls her eyes, finally walking forward to help the brown-haired girl. She doesn’t miss the way the girl’s cheeks blush as she leans closer and helps her untangle her limbs. “Cute.” she thinks to herself, and maybe, she could give this love thing another chance._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Six years later, they’re sitting on the same beach where they had their first kiss, about to get married here in the morning. It all seems so surreal.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Minji puts her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, watching the moon and the stars. Everything is so far away, so big, so bright. But she knows there’s something much better than the moon and the stars, sitting right next to her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She laces her hand with Yoohyeon’s, enjoying the familiarity and warmness of it, everything Yoohyeon is. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re so cheesy.” she says with amusement. “Getting married in the same place where we had our first kiss.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Yoohyeon replies with stars in her eyes, “I wouldn’t care less where we got married as long as I spend the rest of my life with you.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Minji giggles, the greasy statement leaving her a blushing mess, similar to the way she reacted on their first date. “I take it back. You’re the cheesy one.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And the way Yoohyeon smiles at her, so warm, so comforting, so loving, makes Minji fall for her all over again. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They sit in comfortable silence, the only noises coming from the waves against the shore, the breeze lightly blowing against their skin.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

And just as Minji is about to let herself be lulled to sleep by the waves and Yoohyeon’s familiar vanilla and cinnamon scent, she hears her whisper. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re my moonlight melody.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Minji cracks an eye open. “Did you just quote a Red Velvet song?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Yoohyeon blushes, one that Minji wants to see every day. “Maybe?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“God, you’re so cheesy.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first fic, and it's not my best and really short. there's definitely more to come if i could just stop procrastinating that would be great. I have so many other plots but don't expect any fast updates lmao.


End file.
